shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Pleasure
Pleasure describes the broad class of mental states that humans and other animals experience as positive, enjoyable, or worth seeking. It includes more specific mental states such as happiness, entertainment, enjoyment, ecstasy, and euphoria. Sourced * Doubtless the pleasure is as great Of being cheated as to cheat. ** Samuel Butler, Hudibras, Part II (1664), Canto III, line 1. * There is a pleasure in the pathless woods, There is a rapture on the lonely shore, There is society where none intrudes By the deep Sea, and music in its roar. ** Lord Byron, Childe Harold's Pilgrimage, Canto IV (1818), Stanza 178. * Rich the treasure, Sweet the pleasure, Sweet is pleasure after pain. ** John Dryden, Alexander's Feast (1697), line 58. * Take all the pleasures of all the spheres, And multiply each through endless years, One minute of Heaven is worth them all. ** Thomas Moore, Lalla Rookh (1817), Paradise and the Peri. *It is not the actual enjoyment of pleasure that we desire. What we want is to test the futility of that pleasure, so as to be no longer obsessed by it. **Cesare Pavese, This Business of Living, * Pleasures are ever in our hands or eyes; And when in act they cease, in prospect rise. ** Alexander Pope, An Essay on Man (1733-34), Epistle II, line 123. * Reason's whole pleasure, all the joys of sense, Lie in three words,—health, peace, and competence. ** Alexander Pope, An Essay on Man (1733-34), Epistle IV, line 79. * Boys who, being mature in knowledge, Pawn their experience to their present pleasure. ** William Shakespeare, Antony and Cleopatra (1600s), Act I, scene 4, line 31. * And painefull pleasure turnes to pleasing paine. ** Edmund Spenser, The Faerie Queene (1589-96), Book III, Canto X, Stanza 60. * They who are pleased themselves must always please. ** James Thomson, The Castle of Indolence (1748), Canto I, Stanza 15. * Sure as night follows day, Death treads in Pleasure's footsteps round the world, When Pleasure treads the paths which Reason shuns. ** Edward Young, Night Thoughts (1742-1745), Night V, line 863. * To frown at pleasure, and to smile in pain. ** Edward Young, Night Thoughts (1742-1745), Night VIII, line 1,045. ''Hoyt's New Cyclopedia Of Practical Quotations'' :Quotes reported in Hoyt's New Cyclopedia Of Practical Quotations (1922), p. 600-02. * O Athenians, what toil do I undergo to please you! ** Alexander the Great. Quoted by Thomas Carlyle, Essay on Voltaire. * It is happy for you that you possess the talent of pleasing with delicacy. May I ask whether these pleasing attentions proceed from the impulse of the moment, or are the result of previous study? ** Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice, Chapter XIV. * Pleasures lie thickest where no pleasures seem; There's not a leaf that falls upon the ground But holds some joy of silence or of sound, Some sprite begotten of a summer dream. ** Samuel Laman Blanchard, Sonnet VII, Hidden Joys. * Every age has its pleasures, its style of wit, and its own ways. ** Nicholas Boileau-Despreaux, The Art of Poetry, Canto III, line 374. * But pleasures are like poppies spread; You seize the flower, its bloom is shed. Or like the snow falls in the river, A moment white—then melts forever. ** Robert Burns, Tam o' Shanter (1793), line 59. * The rule of my life is to make business a pleasure, and pleasure my business. ** Aaron Burr, Letter to Pichon. * Ludendi etiam est quidam modus retinendus, ut ne nimis omnia profundamus, elatique voluptate in aliquam turpitudinem delabamur. ** In our amusements a certain limit is to be placed that we may not devote ourselves to a life of pleasure and thence fall into immorality. ** Cicero, De Officiis (44 B.C.), I. 29. * Omnibus in rebus voluptatibus maximis fastidium finitimum est. ** In everything satiety closely follows the greatest pleasures. ** Cicero, De Oratore, III. 25. * Voluptas mentis (ut ita dicam) præstringit oculos, nec habet ullum cum virtute commercium. ** Pleasure blinds (so to speak) the eyes of the mind, and has no fellowship with virtue. ** Cicero, De Senectute, XII. * Divine Plato escam malorum appeliat voluptatem, quod ea videlicet homines capiantur, ut pisces hamo. ** Plato divinely calls pleasure the bait of evil, inasmuch as men are caught by it as fish by a hook. ** Cicero, De Senectute, XIII. 44. * Who pleases one against his will. ** William Congreve, The Way of the World, Epilogue. * That, though on pleasure she was bent, She had a frugal mind. ** William Cowper, History of John Gilpin, Stanza 8. * Pleasure admitted in undue degree Enslaves the will, nor leaves the judgment free. ** William Cowper, Progress of Error, line 267. * Men may scoff, and men may pray, But they pay Every pleasure with a pain. ** William Ernest Henley, Ballade of Truisms. * Follow pleasure, and then will pleasure flee, Flee pleasure, and pleasure will follow thee. ** John Heywood, Proverbs, Part I, Chapter X. * Ficta voluptatis causa sint proxima veris. ** Let the fictitious sources of pleasure be as near as possible to the true. ** Horace, Ars Poetica (18 BC), 338. * Sperne voluptates; nocet empta dolore voluptas. ** Despise pleasure; pleasure bought by pain is injurious. ** Horace, Epistles, I. 2. 55. * Vivo et regno, simul ista reliqui Quæ vos ad cœlum effertis rumore secundo. ** I live and reign since I have abandoned those pleasures which you by your praises extol to the skies. ** Horace, Epistles, I. 10. 8. * I fly from pleasure, because pleasure has ceased to please: I am lonely because I am miserable. ** Samuel Johnson, Rasselas, Chapter III. * Pleasure the servant, Virtue looking on. ** Ben Jonson, Pleasure Reconciled to Virtue. * Voluptates commendat rarior usus. ** Rare indulgence produces greater pleasure. ** Juvenal, Satires, XI. 208. * Medio de fonte leporum Surgit amari aliquid, quod in ipsis floribus angat. ** From the midst of the fountains of pleasures there rises something of bitterness which torments us amid the very flowers. ** Lucretius, De Rerum Nat, Book IV. 11. 26. * Ah, no! the conquest was obtained with ease; He pleased you by not studying to please. ** George Lyttleton, Progress of Love, 3. * There is a pleasure which is born of pain. ** Owen Meredith (Lord Lytton), The Wanderer, Book I. Prologue, Part I. * The roses of pleasure seldom last long enough to adorn the brow of him who plucks them; for they are the only roses which do not retain their sweetness after they have lost their beauty. ** Hannah More, Essays on Various Subjects, On Dissipation. * God made all pleasures innocent. ** Mrs. Norton, Lady of La Garaye, Part I. * Quod licet est ingratum quod non licet acrius urit. ** What is lawful is undesirable; what is unlawful is very attractive. ** Ovid, Amorum (16 BC), II. 19. 3. * Blanda truces animos fertur mollisse voluptas. ** Alluring pleasure is said to have softened the savage dispositions (of early mankind). ** Ovid, Ars Amatoria, Book II. 477. * Usque adeo nulli sincera, voluptas, Solicitique aliquid l�tis intervenit. ** No one possesses unalloyed pleasure; there is some anxiety mingled with the joy. ** Ovid, Metamorphoses, VII. 453. * The little pleasure of the game Is from afar to view the flight. ** Matthew Prior, To the Hon. C. Montague. "But all the pleasure of the game, / Is afar off to view the flight." (In ed. of 1692.) * Dum licet inter nos igitur lætemur amantes; Non satis est ullo tempore longus amor. ** Let us enjoy pleasure while we can; pleasure is never long enough. ** Sextus Propertius, Elegiæ, I. 19. 25. * Diliguntur immodice sola quæ non licent; * * * non nutrit ardorem concupiscendi, ubi frui licet. ** Forbidden pleasures alone are loved immoderately; when lawful, they do not excite desire. ** Quintilian, Declamationes, XIV. 18. * Continuis voluptatibus vicina satietas. ** Satiety is a neighbor to continued pleasures. ** Quintilian, Declamationes, XXX. 6. * Spangling the wave with lights as vain As pleasures in this vale of pain, That dazzle as they fade. ** Walter Scott, Lord of the Isles, Canto I, Stanza 23. * Non quam multis placeas, sed qualibus stude. ** Do not care how many, but whom, you please. ** Syrus, Maxims. * Prævalent illicita. ** Things forbidden have a secret charm. ** Tacitus, Annales (AD 117), XIII, 1. * Pleasure is frail like a dewdrop, while it laughs it dies. But sorrow is strong and abiding. Let sorrowful love wake in your eyes. ** Rabindranath Tagore, Gardener, 27. * I built my soul a lordly pleasure-house, Wherein at ease for aye to dwell. ** Alfred Tennyson, The Palace of Art, Stanza 1. * Nam id arbitror Adprime in vita esse utile ut ne quid nimis. ** I hold this to be the rule of life, "Too much of anything is bad." ** Terence, Andria, I, 1, 33. * Trahit sua quemque voluptas. ** His own especial pleasure attracts each one. ** Virgil, Eclogæ, II, 65. * Zu oft ist kurze Lust die Quelle langer Schmerzen! ** Too oft is transient pleasure the source of long woes. ** Christoph Martin Wieland, Oberon, II, 52. External links Category:Emotions de:Spaß lt:Malonumas ru:Наслаждение uk:Насолода